Diaries from a Mother
by Rune warrior
Summary: Completly au. What if Harry found some diaries from his mother where she wrote all she knew WARNING: NOT BETA'D. If you hadn't noticed Its pretty much abandoned, Sorry.


This plotbunny has been jumping around in my head for some time, this will not be my main fic and mostly be writen during schoolhours, not during class though 

WARNING: This chapter has not been beta'd so if you can't stand riddiculusly bad spelling and grammar then spare me the flame, you are reading at your own risk

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was a lone little boy, he never had sought company cause he knew that would just put his would-be friends into trouble, still he was an excelent student he hadn't needed to learn to read, he had taught it to himself at the age of five, by the books that Dudley crammed into his cupboard after each Cristmas or birthday. He had been moved up two grades in math and even then did math a year or so abow his level, but he was not so good in science, as a matter of fact laws of nature seemed to bend around him, animals also seemed unnaturaly attracted to him, the scool had once gone to the zoo and Harry had been able to pet the lion... and it actualy purred.

Put together Harry Potter was an weird 7 year old boy and a excelent student who avoided human contact.

This day it was all going to change.

"Boy" uncle Vernon bellowed and Harry vinched, he had just finised moving the lawn but then there was another chore, there was allways another chore. "Boy i want you to go down to the basment in he corner you will see a few boxes i want you to restack them in the opposite corner and bring me the one marked Taxes to me."

"Yes uncle Wernon" Harry said and headed down to the basement.

When he arrived in the basement he saw in the cornet theese "few" boxes, they were over 20, and were staked higer than he was.

He worked non-stop for many hours, he found the box his uncle wanted and gave it to him, now there was only one box left, but this one was diffrent, this one was made of wood and the lid was on hinges but what surprized him the most was the name writen on top of it: "Potter" abow it was a shield with a pictuer of horns like the ones abow the fireplace, he thought he had heard his uncle brag about the stag he shoot to get them. And between the horns was a single lilly, he only knew cause his aunt made him work in the garden.

Harry began draging the box over to the stack of boxes but stoped and thought 'maybe i should open it, it has my name on it' he opened it and sa quite a few books in it and a long thin box, they were to many for he could take them all at once so he draged the box behind the stack of boxes so his uncle couldn't find it.

After he was done he took three books and the long thin box and put them under his shirt (it was so big that no one would notice) and went to his cuppboard under the stairs.

When he was save inside his cupboard be opened up the first book, it had lether binding and had nothing writen on the front.

He opened it on a random page and almost screeme in shock, it tunrned out it was a photoalbum, on this site was a photo of a red haired girl not older than 9-10 he didn't know her but the shock was that she was huging what looked like a younger version of his aunt Petuina and even more distubing, aunt Petuina was smiling.

Harry snapped the book closed (likely scared for life) and took up the next one, thisone was likewise bund in leather and there was written 1977 on the front.

Harry opened the book on a random page and read:

* * *

1. September 1977, entry 2 

Dear diary...

You know i wrote erlier that i was so excited to know who was headboy with me... i take it all back, you know why IT'S BLOODY POTTER, i don't know who he had to torture to get the...

* * *

Harry snapped this book closed too, it was starting to be angry at him.

He took the last book it was leatherbound like the other two but this one was with 1971 written on the front.

He opened the book on a random page and read:

* * *

2. August 1971

Dear diary...

There came a strange woman vissiting me today she said... she told me that... Magic is real and I'm a witch...

* * *

The first chapter of my new story, that doesn't mean that i'm giving up on my other story, i only wrote this to get the plotbunny out of my head and to have something to do when i'm in school

And I'm looking for a beta for obvious reasons


End file.
